ARISAN CONAN CS
by Rye Yureka
Summary: Ini adalah Fanfic buatan Siswa/i DCUI Detective Conan University Indonesia bukan punya saya, saya hanya mempublish.. maaf kalau kurang bagus ini adalah FF pertama kami DCUI . saya akan mempublish milik Nasrullah Ichsan aka NI.. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Detective cilik, Ran & Sonoko bermain arisan?


**-=ARISAN CONAN CS.=-**

Hai para penghuni Asrama Mei dan Tantei DCUI…

Boleh nyebar semak nih (?) NI buat Fanfiction lho (likers: So, What !) ^(-..-)^

Mudah-mudahan bisa diterima dan dibaca dengan lapang dada aja, ya !

Diclaimer : DETECTIVE CONAN-Aoyama Gosho

Author: Nasrullah Ichsan aka NI

Rate : anak manusia yang sudah lulus ujian buta Huruf (*maksud loe).

Genre : Humor/Drama

Pairing : Conan-Ran, Mitsuhiko-Ai, Genta-Sonoko.

Warning : super duper gaje, di atas normal, dst (dan sedikit tulalit).

"Jika peringatan di atas tidak termasuk dalam kamus kalian, silahkan pencet '_icon close_' pada _browser_ kalian."

Matahari petang ini mulai menenggelamkan diri ke ufuk barat (*wow, kelelep dong mataharinya). Hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo seakan terus melaju kencang, tak peduli dengan bulan yang akan menampakkan wujudnya. Namun dari salah satu sudut kota itu, aku baru saja keluar dari KRL bawah tanah. Selepas kerja kantoran ku ingin langsung menuju rumahku yang terletak di Komplek Perumahan Sukadamai, terlalu lelah dan penat berkecamuk dalam diriku selama seharian ini. Langkah kakiku terus bergerak mengikuti pola trotoar, menyeberangi jalan raya, menyusuri tepian sungai, yang pada akhirnya memasuki jalan setapak menuju arah kediamanku.

Langkah kakiku kini telah terhenti, tepat berada di depan pintu istana kecilku (*Berusaha menghibur diri), sebenarnya rumah ini lebih layak disebut gubuk kecilku."Aku pulaaaang…" teriak pakai TOA.

"Sssssssstt… tak bisakah kamu pelankan suara keledai-mu itu, hah !" sambut Ran padaku yang baru pulang kerja ini.

"Memangnya kenapa istriku yang manis ?" sembari ku cubit pipinya yang merah padam.

"Ayumi, anak kita masih terlelap dikasurnya, Conan…" ujar Ran.

"… Ayaaaaah…" seru malaikat kecilku dari ruang tidurnya yang berlari kecil ke arah kami berdua.

"...Maafkan ayah nak ! Kamu terbangun mendengar suara merdu ayahmu, kan ?" ucapku sembari mengelus pelan rambutnya.

"...Ayah, aku kangen ayah tahu !" ujarnya sambil memeluk erat tubuhku.

"Sama anakku, ayah pun kangen sekali denganmu dan ibumu..." sahutku sembari kubalas pelukannya dan merangkul istriku tercinta, Ran.

"..._So sweet _suamiku..." ucap Ran dengan penuh sukacita dalam pelukanku.

Terlepas semua letih hari ini ketika diriku dapat memeluk Ayumi dan istriku tercinta, Ran. Rontok sudah belenggu pekerjaan yang seharian ini merenggut waktuku, seperti rontoknya rambut dari kepala (*bayangkan saja sendiri).

Keesokan hari, tepatnya hari minggu pagi ini dikediamanku akan diadakan acara arisan antar keluarga bahagia di Komplek Perumahan Sukadamai, Tokyo. Suasana pagi yang sangat sibuk untuk diriku dan Ran dalam mempersiapkan segalanya, supaya acaranya sukses tanpa hambatan (*slogan jalan tol nih). Meskipun begitu, tetap saja hambatan itu menghampiri kami, yaitu Ayumi yang sangat senang mengacak-acak makanan kecil sajian di atas meja tamu. Huufft, aku pun terpaksa merapikan kembali makanan itu dengan senyuman letih kuarahkan padanya. Matahari pagi ini juga tak mau kalah untuk menebarkan senyuman pada seluruh makhluk hidup yang terdampar di bumi yang mulai terjadi pemanasan global (*Go green...go green...promo untuk mengurangi dampak _global warming _!).

Dari ruang tamu diriku berseru kepada Ran yang berada di dapur.

"Bagaimana bolu '_Black Forest_' sudah jadi belum ?" tanyaku.

"Sebentar lagiii…Conan." Jawabnya kesal sedikit menggerutu.

Dalam hati kuberkata, paling gosong itu bolu (*kebiasaannya sih !). Tak lama kemudian, peserta arisan mulai berdatangan dengan kendaraan mereka masing-masing.

"Hai Conan, mana istrimu yang tak bisa diam (*baca; cerewet) itu ?" Tanya Ai, istri dari Mitsuhiko yang selalu ingin tampil elegan (*perfeksionis person).

"Sedang menunggu matangnya hutan hitam." Ujarku sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Woow…maksudmu bolu '_Black Forest,' _kan ?" dengan nada terkejut Mitsuhiko menanyakan dengan tegas (*orang yang selalu mengharapkan ketepatan dan sangat jeli dalam berbagai hal). Kemudian, ku anggukkan kepalaku padanya.

Berselang beberapa menit, hadirlah sesosok lemak berjalan (*beginilah deskripsiku tentang seorang Genta) yang didampingi istrinya, Sonoko (*ini wanita yang suka pamer harta menurut kacamataku). Lalu, Ran pun ikut berkumpul bersama kami di ruang tamu sembari membawa '_Black Forest_'.

"Wadow…hitam pekat bolumu, istriku ? Apakah gosong lagi eksperimenmu kali ini ?" rasa penasaranku yang bertanya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa…" semua peserta arisan kompak heran bersama, baik Mitsuhiko, Ai, Genta, dan Sonoko.

"Ini bukan gosooong lho." Ran menyanggah pernyataanku dengan sangat tegas.

"Namanya juga '_Black Forest_', jadi aku menggunakan '_Dark Choco_' dong." Sambungnya agar lebih jelas.

Keributan kecil dari kehadiran bolu sudah terlupakan dengan perbincangan hangat antar sesama peserta arisan. Obrolan kecil untuk mengenang masa-masa kami bersama saat masih SMA dahulu kala (*jadul banget kesannya, seperti purba kala aja).

"...Hai teman-teman tahu gak sih ?" ucap Sonoko memulai obrolan kepada kami semua.

"Tahu apaan sih ratu pamer ?" sambar Ai dari pojok sofa ruang tamuku, dengan menatap tajam mata Sonoko.

"Saat kita masih SMA dulu, aku pernah naksir sama Conan lho...hehehe." ujar Sonoko untuk menjelaskan.

"Wah, parah banget kamu...Uuugggh (*geram nih ceritanya)." seru Ran pada Sonoko yang masih duduk manis disalah satu sudut sofa yang berlawanan dengan Ai.

"Jika kamu sayang nyawa, segera ralat ucapanmu." sahutku sembari menenangkan Ran yang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghajar Sonoko dengan berbagai ilmu karatenya (*Ran lagi berpose serem amat nih !).

"Apa-apaan nih ?" seru Genta yang bingung dengan ucapan istrinya (*Tulalit banget sih).

"Meski aku naksir sama Conan, tapi hatiku ini cuma buat si Gembul ini kok (*Genta maksudnya) !" ujar Sonoko sambil mengelus perut buncit suaminya, Genta.

"...Kamu tenang saja Ran, suamimu tetap suamimu. Begitupun suamiku tetap suamiku." Sambung Sonoko meredakan suasana hati Ran yang sedang berkecamuk penuh esmosi (*baca; emosi).

"Manis sekali kata-katamu istriku, seperti manisnya '_Black Forest_' buatan Ran ini ! Nyaamm.." ucap Genta yang sedang semangat mencicipi kue bolu buatan Ran.

"Kupikir kamu masih bernafsu untuk merebut Conan dariku." ujar Ran yang mulai merendahkan volume suaranya (*radio kali, punya tombol volume segala).

"Hanya sekedar naksir dan kagum kok." Sonoko memelas sebagai tanda perdamaian.

"Iya deh..." ujar Ran dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Setelah perseteruan antara Ran dan Sonoko mulai mereda, eeh malah timbul sebuah tabir rahasia lainnya yang telah lama tersimpan pada masa kami SMA dulu.

"Apa kalian masih ingat dengan bu Miwako yang mengajar ilmu Matematika pada kita ?" ucap Mitsuhiko penuh tanya pada kami semua.

"Tumben Mitsuhiko,Kenapa kamu bertanya tentang bu Miwako ?" tanyaku padanya.

"Iya nih, tumben sekali kamu bertanya tentang bu Miwako. Kamu kan sangat membenci ilmu matematika ?" Ran mendukung pendapatku.

"Aku memang membenci ilmu berhitung, bukan berarti membenci bu Miwako, kan !" jawab Mitsuhiko datar dan tegas.

"Aku punya cerita lucu lho tentang bu Miwako." sambungnya dengan menebar senyum setan kepada kami (*peserta Arisan Keluarga ini).

"Wah, seru nih !" Ucap pasangan suami istri yang asyik mengunyah makanan (*Genta dan Sonoko maksudnya).

"Biasa aja kali." ujar Ai dengan tatapan sinisnya mengarah ke Genta dan Sonoko.

"Daripada kalian penasaran, lebih baik aku menjelaskan kejadian lucu bu Miwako itu." ucap Mitsuhiko.

"Kejadiannya pada saat kita kelas 3 SMA, aku pergi ke toilet laki-laki pada jam istirahat. Apa kalian tahu bahwa aku menemukan sosok bu Miwako di toilet itu ?" seru Mitsuhiko memulai tentang kejadian lucu bu Miwako.

"Apaaaaaaaaa ?" ujar kami semua serentak tak percaya.

"Itu belum apa-apa, masih mau tahu kelanjutannya ?" Tanya Mitsuhiko dengan angkuh.

"Mau, mau, mau..." sahut Sonoko penasaran.

"Bu Miwako juga berdandan seperti laki-laki lho." ucap Mitsuhiko dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku harus bilang 'wow' dong !" ucapku setengah tak percaya.

"Kemudian, setelah bu Miwako berpas-pasan denganku di toilet, aku mulai menegurnya." Mitsuhiko menyambung ceritanya.

"perbincangan apa yang kamu bicarakan dengan bu Miwako ?" Tanya Ran yang mulai penasaran.

"Aku hanya meminta bu Miwako meluluskan ilmu Matematika-ku semester itu. Dengan nada sedikit mengancam aku akan mengatakan pada seluruh penghuni sekolah kita bahwa bu Miwako pernah masuk ke dalam toilet laki-laki, bila bu Miwako tak meluluskanku pada bidang ilmu yang dipegangnya." Jawab Mitsuhiko atas pertanyaan Ran.

"Bagaimana kamu tahu bahwa orang itu bu Miwako...?" Tanyaku pada Mitsuhiko.

"...Bukankah dia berdandan seperti laki-laki ?" kusambung pertanyaanku barusan.

Ketika Mitsuhiko asyik bercerita tentang kejadian lucu bu Miwako, peserta Arisan Keluarga yang lainnya sibuk mengunyah makanan dan menyeruput minuman yang tersaji di atas meja ruang tamu kediamanku sambil menyimak khusyu' cerita Mitsuhiko. Lalu, Mitsuhiko menyambung ceritanya yang belum kelar tentang bu Miwako itu.

"Begini Conan..." Jawab Mitsuhiko padaku.

"...seperti yang kita ketahui bersama bahwa bu Miwako senang berhubungan dengan angka, sampai kiri-kanan tangannya dihiasi oleh jam (*wow, cintanya bu Miwako dengan angka sampai menggunakan dua jam)..." sambungnya menjelaskan.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan dua jam itu ?" Tanya Genta yang terus mencicipi semua makanan yang tersedia (*rakus ini orang).

"Laki-laki yang dijumpai Mitsuhiko waktu itu adalah bu Miwako. Hal ini ditegaskan dengan dua jam yang terletak ditangan kiri dan kanannya karena satu-satunya penghuni SMA kita yang menggunakan jam pada tangan kiri-kanan hanya bu Miwako. Benar begitu Mitsuhiko ?" jawabku atas pertanyaan Genta sembari menoleh ke arah Mitsuhiko.

"Tepat sekali, tanpa cela Conan !" ujar Mitsuhiko dengan tegas.

"Huh, apanya yang lucu ?" ucap Sonoko dan Ran pada Mitsuhiko.

"Dari awal sudah kukatakan, biasa aja kali cerita suamiku itu..." Sahut Ai sembari menyeruput minumannya.

"...Kalian saja yang terlalu heboh, huh !" Sambung Ai dengan percaya diri yang menimbulkan efek angkuh.

"Menurutku itu lucu lho, istriku !" ujar Mitsuhiko pada istrinya yang sombong itu.

"Itu menurutmu !" sanggah Ai sembari menunjuk hidung suaminya.

"Sudah, jangan berisik !" kumenyela perdebatan suami-istri itu.

"Daripada sibuk mengurusi pertengkaran suami-istri ini (*Mitsuhiko dan Ai), lebih baik kita langsung menuju acara puncak arisan ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian ?" sambungku dengan bertanya pada semua.

"Setujuuuuu...!" Jawab semua peserta arisan keluarga ini.

Hari yang mulai petang, ditandai dengan senyum kusam matahari yang hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat. Kami semua setuju untuk memasuki acara puncak arisan, yaitu pengumuman peraih hadiah uang arisan. Pengumuman yang sangat dinantikan oleh seluruh peserta arisan keluarga ini (*pasti tak ada yang akan menyangkalnya).

"Ayo kita hitung mundur, mulai dari 3…" ucapku memecah keasyikan bincang-bincang mereka, sembari ku kocok nama-nama keluarga peserta.

"…2…" ujar Ai.

"…1…" sambung Sonoko penasaran dengan hasilnya.

"…Siapakah peraih hadiah uang tunai kali ini ?" ucapku sambil memungut secarik kertas yang jatuh dari kotak kocokkan.

"Selamat tuk Keluarga Mitsuhiko…" Seru diriku pada para peserta.

"Hoooreeeeeee…" Teriak Mitsuhiko dan Ai kegirangan (*akhirnya damai juga mereka berdua).

"Uuuughh, tak jadi kubeli berlian yang dijual Kaito Kid." Gerutu Sonoko yang sangat kesal dengan pengumumannya.

"Apa belum cukup berlian yang melilit tubuhmu itu, yang sudah seperti ular melilit mangsanya ?" Tegur Ran dengan tersenyum sinis pada istri Genta itu.

"Iyaa…be...nar…kaaaa...taaa...Raaan…Soo...no...kooo...!" Sambung Genta dengan mulut yang dipenuhi bolu buatan Ran (*terlihat dari ucapannya yang terputus-putus).

"Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…" tangis Sonoko bergelinang air mata (*Lebay).

Akhirnya keluarga Mitsuhiko pulang dengan rasa girang yang memuncak karena berhasil meraih uang tunai Arisan Keluarga ini, sebaliknya keluarga Genta pulang dengan tangan hampa (*baca; kosong). Sedangkan keluargaku harus kembali sibuk membersihkan kegaduhan saat Arisan Keluarga itu berlangsung.

"Menyapu, mencuci piring, dan membereskan sofa telah menanti kita…" lirihku pada Ran.

"…Maksudmu apa suamiku ?" Tanya Ran penuh rasa bingung.

"Pekerjaan itu lebih membunuhku daripada merapikan file-file di kantor, istriku tercinta !" Berusaha menjelaskan maksudku pada Ran.

Meskipun diriku menggerutu, pekerjaan rumah ini tetap harus kulakukan (*Suami tertindas = Miris). Namun, dilain sisi kelelahan ini terbayarkan dengan terungkapnya tabir-tabir rahasia pada saat kami SMA dulu, baik cerita tentang penggemar rahasiaku (*Sonoko) dan cerita aneh yang dianggap lucu oleh Mitsuhiko (*kejadian bu Miwako dalam episode; 'Toilet Laki-laki'). Akan kumasukkan cerita-cerita itu dalam kliping hatiku yang terdalam.

Saat kami selesai membersihkan rumah, matahari pun ikut terlelap menghilangkan parasnya (*wow, memang bagaimana paras matahari ya).


End file.
